Protector
by Rayden 77
Summary: Post movie. Vanora remebers a moment her and Tristan shared together. Vanora and Tristan for a little while. more of a summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Protector 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary: **I had to change the summary. It is only going to be a slight Tristan and Vanora fic, it's going to be a secret affaire between the to of them. Its only going to last about one or two chapters, and with a twist at the end, also may have a songfic in the last chapter.

**Chapter 1: New Knight:**

Tristan walked amongst the dead Woads in search of undamaged or little damage done arrows. He had found only about five arrows and with a sigh put them into his quiver.

" I guess I'm going to have to make more," Tristan thought to himself as he checked his tack for the ride back to Hadrian's Wall.

" Tristan ride ahead, make sure the road back to Hadrian's wall is safe," ordered Arthur to Tristan, the scout nodded his head and mounted his grey warhorse and kicked it into a gallop. " Let's return back to the wall," sighed Arthur as he mounted his horse and kicked it into a trot. It was another one of those " a village is being attack go and put a stop to it" missions, they always ended in a huge slaughter of Woads but they usually easy which meant that the knights made it back to the wall with just a few scrapes, and bruises and that's all. The ride back to the wall was a quite one, the knights laughed and talked amongst themselves. Tristan came back, about half way through the trip.

" It's clear sailing from here to the wall," reported Tristan, Arthur nodded his head he was happy with the report. Tristan continued passed Arthur where the other knights' rode together.

" So Bors, are you planning to marry Vanora," questioned Lancelot giving Bors a questionable look.

" I've been trying to avoid that by getting killed," replied Bors making the knights laugh at the comment.

" Well I was planning to take Vanora and leave all the bastards with you," teased Lancelot. Bors just grumbled at Lancelot's comment and smacked him in the back of the head.

" Ha, I think number 8 fancies Tristan," chuckled Bors, all the knights turned their attention to the silent scout, Tristan just huffed in amusement.

" Yes, every fair maiden's dream to have Tristan the sulking scout bash through their door," Gawain said dreamy as he reached into his sidesaddle and pulled out an apple. He wiped it on his dirty sleeve and brought the apple to eye level. As he opened his mouth to bite into the juicy apple, it was shot out of his hand by a throwing knife that looked suspiciously like Tristan's. Gawain looked at Tristan, he was staring at the path ahead of them. " Oh, no you don't," hollered Gawain, who kicked his horse into a gallop to chase after Tristan's, who took off running once the words left Gawain's mouth. The other knights just laugh at the sight.

Arthur rode ahead of the knights; he heard horses' hoofs running up behind him. Tristan passed him laughing merrily, which was a rare and pleasant sight from the mysterious scout, and Gawain rode behind him yelling and curing, waving his axe in the air. At times Arthur felt like a babysitter for 6 naughty boys, not a command of 6-feared Sarmation knights. Arthur knew that his knights were some of the greatest warriors on this rock. Lancelot, Arthur's second in command could wield his two swords with the outmost power. Dagonet a giant of a man, at times could swing his board sword and destroy a wall, and at other times his rough hands could heal the wounded and play with Bors' children with such gentleness. Bors was loud and opinionated, and could cleave through his enemies with his two wrist blades, but he loved Vanora, dozen children, and his ale with a passion. Galahad was the youngest of the knights, he still had a hard time controlling his feelings and at time it got him in trouble; Gawain and him had a close relationship, like brothers. Gawain was one of the knights who keep their emotions in check; he also guided Galahad through tough times. Tristan was the best scout Arthur has ever had, and he has never seen someone so talented wit ha bow and arrow like Tristan. Tristan was also every skilled with his curved sword too, to Tristan battle was an art; Tristan never showed emotion, his face always unreadable, and he never said much. Arthur was proud to command such a force and to be glad to have such friends as them. Tristan and Gawain had stopped chasing each other around once we got closer to the wall. Arthur and the knights rode up into the courtyard, stable boys rushed forward to take the knights horses to the stable, and Vanora and Bors' dozen bastards rushed up to greet the knights. Number 8 rushed forward and jumped at Tristan.

" Tristan," the little girl screamed happily to see her favorite knight back in one piece. Tristan picked the red hair girl up and placed her into his arms.

" Hey you, have you be behaving yourself," Tristan asked with a rare smile on his lips. With his sharp ears he could hear the other knights behind him chuckling and whispering to each other, he chose to ignore them for now.

" Yep," the girl bounced in Tristan's arms, tugging on one of Tristan's braids, Tristan just chuckled lightly. Vanora watched the dark scout and her daughter, remembering the nights Tristan would sit with her and the children when their father was off getting drunk. Nothing happened of course, she loved Bors with all her heart, just it was nice to have someone help her with the kids and talk to. He had asked her not to say any thing to Bors or the other knights for he would never hear the end.

" Our cold hearted scout gone soft," he would imitate them to Vanora, she would just laugh at him. Yes her daughter had grown very fond of the scout, actually all the girl were fond of him. They said he was a handsome knight, who she must amite that she found him to be very attractive and did have a small crush, and they wish their husbands were like him, she just hoped they would never see him on the battlefield. For see had saw him one day and it frighten her, he was a hardcore killer, it was like he had a thirst for the blood that never could be filled or he enjoyed it, and when he got with her children he was as gentle as a lamb.

A man walking up to the knights broke Vanora thoughts; he had short brown hair and hazel eyes.

" Arthur," the man asked the crowed, he looked from face to face.

" Yes, I am Arthur," Arthur spoke up from behind his knights, breaking through them and standing in front of this mystery man. All his knights stood at a ready to fight, they put down children and were fingering their hilt of their swords. The man got down on one knee in front of Arthur.

" I am Lucuis, I'm here to serve you," the man announced to Arthur and the crowd, everyone just stood wide mouth in shock.

**Author's notes: **What do you think, please review and tell me if you like I will continue if you don't I'll delete. I though that maybe Tristan would have a soft side, cause I can see him having one just not showing it to the knights. Tell me what you think and if you got hints pass them down. ****


	2. Chapter 2

Protector 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

**Chapter 2: Testing:**

" I'm Lucuis, I'm here to sever you," the man named Lucuis announced. The knights stood their wide-eyed at the man.

" How old are you, boy," Bors asked snapping out of the trance.

" I am nineteen," the young knight replied causally. Some of the knights shook their heads as the others just eyed the man up suspiciously. "I have come from Sarmation, to find the great Sarmation knights from Hadrian's Wall," explained the brown haired boy.

" Lucuis go back home, I have no need for another knight," Arthur said waving the boy away.

" Please Arthur, my villagers was burnt to the ground and all my friends and family are buried and gone," pleaded Lucuis. Arthur couldn't help but feel sorry for the young boy for he had been in the same situation when he was young.

" Let's go to the armory and test your battle skills," gave Arthur, he waved for the boy to follow him. The knights also followed Arthur and the boy to the armory.

" Lets test juniors talent, hey," Tristan said to the little girl as he picked her up, walking behind the rest of the knights. Vanora fell back to Tristan and her daughter, Bors never notice he was to busy laughing with the other knights. At times Vanora wish he would notice her and the children, and things she does, and what the children would do and like; Vanora actually thinks that Tristan knew more about Bors wife and children then Bors himself. " You know we need to think of a name for you," inquired Tristan, breaking Vanora's thoughts. Vanora noticed the excited look on her daughter's face; it was a great honor to the children to be named, it meant that they were loved and favored. Tristan looked the girl up and down. "Saga, hm what do you think Vanora," Tristan asked with a glace at Vanora. Vanora was shocked that Tristan actually cared what she thought; Bors didn't care what she thought he just did whatever he wanted.

" I like it but why Saga," replied Vanora wondering what Saga could stand for.

" Saga, foe her fiery red hair that she inherited from her mother," Tristan said with a smirk on his face. Vanora blushed at the comment and nodded her head in understanding.

" Do you like it, Saga," Vanora asked her daughter but the girl's huge smile already answered the question.

" Yes, thank you Sir Tristan," Saga said as she wrapped her arms around Tristan's neck, Tristan laugh heartily at the title " sir Tristan". They had finally reached the armory, the knights all gathered along the side to watch and help. Arthur was going to have to test him against all the knights, Lancelot with his duel swords, to see if he could handle being attacked with two swords. Dagonet with pure strength, to see if he can handle a mighty blow and recover quickly enough to attack or to block another blow. Bors with strength and his legendary wrist blades, to see if he can handle close combat. Tristan with speed and strategy, to see if he can handle speed attacks and a blow that was strategies to kill you with a single hit. Gawain and Galahad at the same time, to see if he can handle a tag team. Arthur also wanted to test and see what skill level he was with a bow and arrow, and throwing knives.

" So who wants to face our new recruit?" called Arthur to his knights, Bors stepped forward and secured his wrist blades. Lucuis determined to give them a show he drew his sword and stood in ready position. The two just stared each other down waiting for the other to make the first move. Lucuis having little patience and less battle experience dash forward first, bringing his sword high above his head and bringing it down above Bors. But Bors blocked the attack with his two wrist blades, holding Lucuis sword with the left one and punching Lucuis in the stomach with his right. Lucuis dropped his sword, stumbled back a few feet, and gripping his stomach to reply to Bors hit.

" Never drop your sword, and you have to learn how to take a hit and keep going," informed Bors as he walked towards the boy, kicking his sword towards him. Lucuis grabbed the sword and stood, bracing himself for another attack. This time Bors attacked first, swinging his right wrist blade for Lucuis' throat, Lucuis dodge it and swung at Bors' back, but once again Bors blocked it in time. " Good dodge, keep those up and you well defeat your enemy," complimented Bors, Lucuis nodded his head in thanks. Within a few minutes they were back slashing at each other, Bors blocked Lucuis swing and punched him in the stomach again two times. But Lucuis didn't drop his sword or step down he was just dazed for a few minutes, but those few minutes were enough for Bors to end this match. He pushed his wrist blades to Lucuis' throat.

" Bors that's enough," Arthur ordered Bors to stand down. Lucuis fought the other knights with talent that was rare for a nineteen year old. Lucuis had only one knight left to fight, Tristan. Tristan walked to the middle of the room, where Lucuis stood and drew his sword letting the hilt relax in his hand.

" Good luck, Tristan,' Saga yelled from the sidelines, watching her hero with big puppy eyes, Tristan turned his head and looked at Saga and gave her a smile. Lucuis took advantage of the moment swinging his sword at Tristan's head, Saga let out a high-pitched squeak. Tristan blocked the attack with ease, and swung his own curved sword, making Lucuis sword go flying across the room. The shriek Saga had let out had hurt Tristan's sensitive ears making them still ring.

" Tristan take a easy on him," Arthur advised, Arthur was a little worried that his knight may have forgotten that he wasn't out on the field anymore.

" Go get your sword," Tristan pointed to the sword lying on the ground a few feet away. Lucuis walked over to his sword, Tristan had followed him, Lucuis bent down to pick the sword up when he felt the cold metal tip of Tristan's sword at his throat. He slowly looked up to the scruffy man, " Never take your eyes off your enemies," Tristan suggested removing his sword. Lucuis picked up his sword and him and Tristan started to parry again, but within a few minutes Tristan had Lucuis pinned again and the match was over. Tristan put his weapon away and went and stood by Vanora and Saga, who jumped in the knight's arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek, his whiskers tickling her nose. The other knights all chuckled and whispered amongst themselves at the sight of their fearsome scout going soft.

" Lucuis, you have shown some great talent for a nineteen year old, but we… " Arthur was cut off.

" I'm not that good at sword but I'm most impressive with a bow and arrow and throwing knives," Lucuis interrupted.

" Then show us," Arthur pointed at the target. Lucuis walked over to the target. First he used the bow and arrow, the arrow imbedded itself two rings from the bull eyes and then Lucuis throwing dagger landed just a little below the arrow.

" Now lets see one of you do that," Lucuis challenged the knights feeling pretty sure of himself. A smirk spread across the knight's faces at the challenge. Tristan put Saga back on the ground, at first the little girl gripped to his arm not letting him go he gave her a stern look and she released him. He then walked forward to where Lucuis stood in front of the target; Tristan drew his bow and let an arrow fly, it embedded itself in the center. Then Tristan throws his throwing dagger and it shuddered his arrow into a thousand pieces. Lucuis just stood there in shock at the amazing skills of the man before him; he was starting not to like this Tristan character, he keep making him look bad in front of Arthur and the other knights.

**Author notes: ** I'm sorry if you think this chapter sucked I know I did. I really like this soft Tristan, but he can be cold if he wishes. And I'm sorry to all those who think Bors give Vanora enough attention and all, but from what a saw in the movie and read in the King Arthur novel he doesn't. Do you guys think I should make Tristan and Vanora hookup because right know their just friends. In the book I'm reading Bors has three wives and Vanora hits on all the knights and bed with just about all of them. Let me know what you think cause I'm not updating until I know what the readers want, and if you want it to be Tristan Vanora then I'll have to change the storyline a bit. Review thanks. **** ****


	3. Chapter 3

Protector 

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything!

Chapter 3: That makes eight 

Lucuis was getting along with all the knights, but Tristan, Lucuis didn't like him one bit.

" I can't wait for my first mission," Lucuis exclaimed, getting rallied up just thinking about it.

" It's not as glorious as you think it is," Gawain replied plainly, taking another sip of his wine. Tristan was listening from the end of the table. Tristan wonder if Arthur was actually going to let junior fight in a battle, he had a feeling that the knights were going to have to look after this young man. Tristan slowly took another sip from his spiced wine. Vanora and a bunch of Bors' bastards came over to the knight's table, each one of the children would rush to sit on one of the knight's knees if they weren't already taken by a bar maiden. Saga and another little girl came running towards Tristan, Tristan had seen Saga play with the other girl at times, it wasn't one of Bors, he hoped. Saga bounced onto Tristan's lap giving him a big smile.

' Hey you," Tristan winked at the young girl, the other girl just stood there looking a little frighten by the knight. Tristan looked at the other girl. "And who is this, Saga, " Tristan asked sweetly pointing to the little brunette.

" Oh… that's Ginger," Saga replied smiling at her friend, the girl, Ginger smiled back shyly.

" Come here," Tristan invited, at first the girl hesitated, but then slowly walked towards Tristan, stopping beside him. Tristan picked her up and put her onto his knee as well. " There that's better," Tristan, said to the two girls, Ginger turned her head to look at Tristan.

" Are you one of the great Sarmation knights?" Ginger asked curiously, a hint of fear in her voice.

" You my dear are sitting with all the Sarmation knights," Tristan replied waving his hand around the table, the little girl's eyes lit up to the answer. " Gawain, Lancelot, Galahad, Bors, Dagonet, Arthur, and junior there is a new recruit, Lucuis," Tristan went around the table pointing to each knight and introducing them. Lucuis growled at the name Tristan had called him " junior" one of these days he would out do Tristan. The girls sat on Tristan's lap as Gawain told an exciting story. Vanora came over to the table to refill the knight's mugs, she spotted Tristan.

' One of these days, he's going to make one woman very happy," Vanora pointed out to Lancelot and Galahad, they both looked over at Tristan and nodded their head.

" Yeah who knew that a cold blooded killer like him could become so gentle with kids," Galahad said still watching Tristan with the kids.

' That's if he doesn't get himself killed in the battlefield first," Lancelot pointing out Tristan's weird idea of battle. Vanora and Galahad nodded their heads to the comment.

" I sure hope he doesn't, a waste of a good man," Vanora said as she refilled Galahads and Lancelot's mugs, and walked away. A crowd of rowdy Romans soldiers came into the tavern, Tristan wasn't in the mood for a fight so he gulped back the last bit of his wine.

" I need to stand,' Tristan informed the two girls on his lap, they hoped off and Tristan stood up stretching his limbs. " Come lets find your mother," Tristan said to the two girls grabbing their hands.

" Tristan," Arthur calling after him making Tristan stops in his tracks and turned to face his commander. " Stay away from those Romans tonight, they seem ready to attack anyone who just bumps into them, and you know they would love to get a Sarmation knight," Arthur recommended.

" Don't worry all stay far away from the Roman bastards," Tristan insured Arthur calmly. Walking away to find Vanora, pushing his way through the crowd, using his body as a bulldozer for the two young girls behind him. ' Vanora, I'm leaving do you want me to take the children with me," questioned Tristan.

" Oh… yes Tristan please. I'll help your round them up," Vanora thanked, pushing her way through the crowd back to the knight's table with Tristan close behind her. " Come children, Tristan is going to take you home," Vanora announced; the children let out little moans.

" Why is Tristan taking the children home," slurred Bors, looking up at the three Vanoras standing in front of him.

" Cause I don't want the children here, with then here," Vanora said nodding her head towards the Roman soldiers, standing at the other side of the tavern. " And I don't want them walking home alone with a whole fleet of them walking around," informed Vanora, giving each of her children a kiss on the forehead and a hug. " I'll be home as soon as my shift is over," Vanora told her children and Tristan.

" Oh no you don't, if we got a babysitter we can have a night to ourselves," Bors slurred again, pulling Vanora into his lap, Vanora smiled and slipped cut of his grip, for she didn't like Bors when he drank. Vanora nodded at Tristan, and he led the children back to their home. As Tristan and the children got closer to the small hut, two Roman soldiers, two drunks, rowdy Roman soldiers stood in the way. Tristan tried to pass them without notice.

" Hey," dam they spotted him, " what is a dirty Sarmation pig doing with all these kids," asked one Roman soldier, looking Tristan and the children up and down.

" His probably going to rape them and then slip their throats," the other Roman soldier suggested.

" No, I leave that for you, Roman bastards to do that," Tristan remarked with his unnerving calm voice. Two more Roman soldiers joined their friends, just in time to hear Tristan's comment. They all growled at the comment and lunged forward to attack Tristan, Tristan was having no problem dealing with these Roman soldiers, until it all took a turn for the worst. Saga rushed forward to try and help her hero, when one of the red and silver clad men grabbed her, holding a dagger to her throat. Tristan had knocked all the men down and reached for a dagger in his boot.

" I wouldn't to that if I were you," one of the Roman soldiers said, Tristan turned to face this man, but what he saw made him drop to his knees, he had Saga. " That's unless you don't give a dam about this girl," the Roman jerked her making Saga whimper, at the sound Tristan moved forward a little.

" Let her go you bastard,' Tristan said death glaring the Roman. " If you wish to live," Tristan threatens.

" Ha, how's this for a deal, you don't move or attack and I won't touch a single hair on her head," the Roman officer offered, Tristan had no choice he slowly nodded his head, knowing exactly what was coming. "Good," the Roman gleamed; he nodded his head to the other Romans, who all stepped forward. A steel-toed boot caught Tristan right in the stomach making him lift off the ground, and slammed with such force back onto to it that Tristan could hear his ribs crack. A barrage of punches, kicks, and slashes landed all over Tristan's body; he refused to give the Romans the enjoyment they wanted by not crying out even when they started whipping him. Tristan could hear Saga sob wildly in fear, and pleaded with the Roman to stop, this made Tristan's heart break. When they finally had enough the man that held Saga walked to fallen knight and bent down in front of him still holding the girl. The Roman officer smelled Saga's hair as she let out another sob. " She is a very pretty girl,' purred the Roman officer as he ran his hand down her body, Tristan weakly lifted his head and watched in disgust. The Roman smiled at the beaten knight and forcefully kissed Saga, a loud ripe was heard as the man ripped Saga's dress. Tristan mustered up the last bit of strength he had lift to get to his knees and punch the Roman in the face making him drop Saga. Tristan grabbed the girl as she fell and then used his body as a human shield to protect the girl from the kicks. The Roman officer who was furious that the Sarmation pig had punched him and took away his pleasure for the night, the Roman drove his dagger into Tristan' s shoulder blade, hearing the knight gasp was enough pleasure for know. " Come on boys leave him to bleed to death," the Roman commanded the others as he ripped the dagger from the knight's back, he laugh as he watched the knight started to shake. The Roman's left Tristan for dead.

Once the Roman's had left Tristan slowly rolled off the sobbing girl. "Saga, take the other children home, and stay there," Tristan whispered, barely able to keep his eyes open, the girl just whimpered softly. " Saga go now," Tristan ordered, this time the girl listen, he heard her footsteps walk over to the other children and then he heard all their footsteps run away. Tristan felt a water droplet hit his bruised cheek. " Great that's just what I need," Tristan thought to himself.

It was very late when Vanora left the tavern, Bors had stayed with the other knights. It had started raining about two hours earlier ago; it was now coming down really hard. Vanora rushed her way home trying not to get wet, she hoped Tristan did not sit up waiting for her, that man needed his sleep, she heard from the other knights that Tristan would stay up all night every night when they were on missions. Vanora reached her house, opening the door and quickly getting into the house away from the wet. She looked around the small room; Saga was asleep in a chair, but no sign of Tristan. Vanora walked up to her sleeping daughter, Vanora noticed that her dress had been ripped and their was something stained on it, as she got closer she recognized the stain as blood; her heart started to pound as she shook her daughter awake.

" Saga, Saga sweeties are you ok, what happen," Vanora gushed, a though hit her, " Where is Tristan," Vanora's heart dropped. Her daughters looked up at her, her eyes were red, and swollen eyes and she had blood on her face.

" The… the Romans beat him," Saga stuttered, tears fell down form the girl's big eyes.

" What, Saga you have to take me to him," Vanora grabbed her daughters shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes; the girl nodded her head. The two women grabbed their cloak and rushed out into the wet in search of the scout. Vanora followed her daughter until she stopped and pointed to a lump lying very still on the ground. Vanora walked closer to the still body; from the moonlight Vanora notice the mud and water was red with blood, her heart was in her throat. Vanora kneeled down by the still body; she checked his pulse he was still alive, she looked down on his face, and he had been beaten. " Help, Help someone," Vanora screeched, " Arthur, Dagonet someone please come, help," sobbed Vanora; she prayed that someone would heard her cries for help.

**Author's note: **What do you think? You like? You still needed to answer my question about if I should put Vanora and Tristan together. Please review. Hoped you enjoyed! Later! ****


	4. Chapter 4

Protector 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

**Chapter 4: **

Arthur and the other knights sat at the tavern and drank, well Arthur and Dagonet had one or two and that's it. They all sat around and talked and laugh at each other's jokes. A woman screaming made the knights fall silent and listen, when the woman screamed for Arthur and Dagonet; the knights jumped from the table and followed the woman's yells.

" That sounds like Vanora," Bors pointed out, he had sobered at the sound of the woman's hollers. As they got closer they all agreed that it was Vanora, making them run faster. When they saw the crowd they slowed down, Arthur notice the little girl that followed Tristan around, stood out of the crowd and was staring into blank space.

" Saga," Arthur called, the girl broke the trance and looked at the person who called her name; Arthur waved her over to them. The little girl rushed forward once she noticed who it was, as she got closer Arthur and the other knights noticed the blood on her face and dress, her torn dress, and her red inflamed eyes. Bors jumped forward at the sight of his daughter.

" Saga, are you ok, what happen," Bors looked his daughter over, letting a sigh when he found no wounds.

" Then whose blood is this," Lancelot questioned touching the bloodstain on Saga's dress, the knights shared a look all thinking the same thing. Bors sat with his daughter as the others pushed themselves through the crowd to the center, what they saw made their hearts dropped.

Vanora looked up to see who had pushed their way through the huge crowd. She hoped it wasn't more Roman for they would just laugh at the damage they had done. Vanora sighted in relief when see saw the knights standing their, but the look on their faces were heartbreaking. Arthur having broken from the daze kneeled down by Tristan's beaten body, Dagonet soon after kneeled right beside Arthur.

" We need to get him inside before he gets ammonia," Dagonet said looking Tristan over. Arthur nodded his head, and Dagonet and him set themselves up to lift Tristan.

" My place is closer," suggested Vanora, rushing through the crowd to Bors and Saga. Arthur and the other followed Vanora back to her little hut. She burst through the door with Arthur and Dagonet right on her heels. She went to the children's room. " Wake up, wake up everyone and out of this bed now," Vanora instructed the children shaking them awake and ushering them out of the bed. Arthur and Dagonet gently laid Tristan on the bed, the children gasped and shrieked at the sight. Vanora chased them out of the room. " Children please stay in here with the knights," Vanora begged as she slid the curtain door shut and turned around to help Dagonet and Arthur. Arthur and Dagonet striped Tristan of his wet clothes; he now lay bare. Vanora's face turned red at the first place her eyes had gone to.

" Vanora we need warm water, rags, and some dressing," Arthur informed her, breaking her stare at forbidden places. At tat moment Lancelot walked through the curtain door, having seen where Vanora's eyes were.

" Ah… so I'm guessing it must be bigger then Bors," joked Lancelot, giving Vanora a funny look. Vanora even harder and brushed passed Lancelot, to get the things Arthur asked for. Once again Lancelot was able to put a smile on Arthur and Dragonet's faces, as they covered Tristan up. Vanora came back with the supplies, and Arthur and Dagonet started to clean Tristan's wounds. Tristan had large bruises on his chest and arms; he also had slashes on his chest, arms, and back; bruises colored Tristan's face. The worst of the wounds was the dagger wound to Tristan's shoulder blade, his ribs had been cracked, and he had a bad concision, which was a deep gash just below his hairline. Arthur and Dagonet bounded Tristan's ribs and sowed dagger wound and the gash on his forehead. They got one of the knights to run and receive some fresh clothing for Tristan; they put on a pair of undergarments and a pair of trousers. Arthur, Dagonet, Vanora, and Lancelot all walked through the curtain door, all the knights and children jumped up.

" Is he going to be ok," questioned Galahad, lifting the sleeping child from the ground.

" Yes, he is going to be fine, he just needs some rest." Arthur informed the knights, they all sighted in relief. A snort was heard behind them, they all turned and looked at Lucuis.

"Then I guess that he should have listen to Arthur's orders," Lucuis snorted, he found it amusing that the cocky scout was brought down a few notches; the other knights just glared at him.

" The Romans probably attacked him, and we won't know the whole story until he wakes up," Vanora snapped at the stuck up boy.

" I can tell you what happen," a little voice peeped up from behind the knights; they all turned and looked to Saga.

" Oh no… honey you don't have to do anything," Vanora said as she rushed forward and hugged her daughter.

" No I want to," Saga demanded, Vanora let go of her daughter and looked her in the eyes; Saga took a deep breath and began her story.

**Flashback**

We were heading back from the tavern, two Roman soldiers stood in our way, " What are you doing with all those children you Sarmation pig," one of the soldiers asked.

" His probably going to rape them and then slip their throats," the other soldier suggested, two more Romans joined in.

' No, I leave that for you, Roman bastards to do that," Tristan replied, the roman were furious at the comment and they all jumped him. I thought I could help him, so I ran into the rumble, and same roman soldier grabbed me and held a dagger to my throat. Tristan had the soldiers on the ground and he reached to grab his dagger.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you," the man that held me call out, Tristan turned and looked at the man and when he saw he had me, Tristan dropped to his knees. " That's if you don't give a dam about the girl," the man threaten Tristan, he jerked a little to the side making the dagger push harder on my throat, I whimpered at the feeling and Tristan moved forward a little.

" Let her go you bastard, if you wish to live," threaten Tristan, death glaring the red and silver clad man.

" Ha… how's this for a deal, you don't move or attack and I would touch a single hair on her pretty head," the roman offered, Tristan slowly nodded his head. The other roman soldiers started to kick, punch, and slash at Tristan, he never cried out even when they started to whip him. The man that held me walked over to Tristan and kneeled in front of him, with me still in his arms. " She is a very pretty girl," the roman said to Tristan as he ran his hands over my body, he smiled at Tristan and kissed me, as he was kissing me he ripped my dress. Tristan got to his knees and punched the man in the face and grabbed me and used his body as a shield to protect me from their kicks. The blood on me was from Tristan; it was horrible, blood poured from Tristan's mouth, he gasped in pain as the roman slammed the dagger into his back.

" Leave him to here to bleed to death," the roman ordered. He ripped the dagger from Tristan's back, I though that Tristan was going to fall on me, as his body started to shake; but he held strong. Once the Romans left Tristan rolled off of me, and told me to take the other children home and to stay there.

**End Flashback**

Saga finished her story with a sob; Vanora hugged her daughter, whispering sweet nothing into her ear. All the knights looked at the floor, in disbelief that Tristan had done something so heroic for the little girl. They felt sorry for their brother in arms and they all promised to get revenge for him.

" See, he saved my daughters life and was beaten for it, that's more then what you would ever do," Vanora stared Lucuis down angrily. Lucuis shyly looked away from the woman glare and he also avoided the other knight's looks as well. They decided that Tristan would stay at Vanora's hut, the knight's left sometime before dawn. The children slept in Vanora's bed and Vanora slept in a chair. Vanora was able to take sometime off of work to look after Tristan, as the other knights were called to a mission.

It was very late at night when Vanora was awoken by a loud crash, coming from the room Tristan was staying in. Vanora jumped from the chair she was sleeping in and rushed to Tristan's room. Tristan leaned against the wall. Looking up to who came to the door.

" Tristan, you have to stay in bed," Vanora informed him, going to his side and helping him back to his bed. She laid him back onto the bed.

" Oh… Vanora you are so beautiful, I've always had a secret crush on you," Tristan mumbled softly to Vanora. As she bent down to check to see if he was running a fever, she was shocked when his lips connected with hers. She never pulled away; to her shock she actually returned the kiss. They broke apart and Tristan soon after fell back into a restless sleep. Vanora walked out of the room with her hand on her lips, this did not happen, he was running a fever he was talking nonsense. Vanora tired to assure herself as she to fell into a restless sleep.

**Author notes: ** I decided that I'm going to do a Vanora and Tristan fic, but it's going to be a little secret affair. And I'm terribly sorry I had to change the summary, I have a great idea for this story. I may do the other story, the one I was doing earlier some other time but I have to do this one. I thought this was a horrible chapter; tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamier: **i do not own any thing

**Author's note: **i'm sorry for all the spelling mistakes.. my computer had crashed and i'm now using a really crappy prgram that doesn't pick up on spelling mistakes or grammer errors, so once again i'm really sorry. Thanks.

**Chapter 5:**

Vanora awoke early the next morning with the though of last night still lingering in her mind. The scene replaying over and over again in her head. She still blamed the fever for all of this, what else would have brought this on. The sound of the front door opening brought Vanora back from her thoughts. Bors stood at the front entrance with the rest of the knights behind him. Bors cleaned his boots and walked over to Vanora and placed a kiss on her lips. She never kissed back, it just didn't feel right to do that right know. She thought about telling Bors ,but decided against it; cause she knew that Bors would have killed Tristan for sure.

"So how is he doing, love," questioned Bors grabbing a fresh bun from the wood stove.

"He had woken up last night and moved around some, but besides that he's the same and he's running a fever now," Vanora replied with a sigh. She got up to rekindle the fire in the wood stove.

"Well can we go and see him," asked Lancelot as he stepped up to stand in front of the rest of the knights. Vanora looked up at Lancelot and nodded her head to allow them. The knights rushed into the room to go and check on their friend and brother in arms. Arthur didn't follow the other knights into the room. He looked at Vanora, the look on her face was almost one of regret and confusion. Once Arthur knew the that everyone was out of ear shot.

" Vanora what happen last night," Arthur interrogated Vanora. Once the words left Arthur's mouth Vanora's head shoot up. Her mind raced, how could he have know, was the guilt written on her face that bad, and what was she going to say. When Arthur didn't get an answer he decided to rephrase the question. " What happened between you and Tristan, I will not tell Bors or another of the knights you can trust me," Arthur tried to reassure Vanora. Vanora looked deep into Arthur's eyes she had always trusted Arthur. She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes.

"Last night when he woke up, he had tried and stand. So I put him back into bed and when i did he said that i was beautiful and he had always had a thing for me, and then he kissed me," Vanora spilled; she looked at Arthur's face and the look he wore was one of absolute shock. Vanora looked down at her tattered shoes, to afraid to meet Arthur's eyes.

" Well that is something I didn't expect of Tristan, but it may have been the fever talking and he meant nothing by it," Arthur tried to sort out the whole situation.

Vanora nodded her head in agreement with Arthur, " That's what I'm hoping it is too," Vanora agreed. Footsteps approached the door between the room Tristan was in and the kitchen. The knights filed out of the room , all with a sad look on their faces. They hated it when one of their brother in arms were sick or injured, it always brought the mood to a low.

"How does he look," Arthur asked his knights. Looking to face to face. Each one looking even worst then the other. They kind of shrugged and looked at each other. "Well answer me " , Arthur demanded an answer.

" Well i guess he looked better then the last time we saw him, but it still well be better once he's awake and out with us again," Lancelot informed Arthur. Arthur nodded in approval at the information he reserved.

" Well come on , we better do some training for our mission tomorrow," Arthur informed his knights. The knights left the hut one by one all saying their goodbye to Vanora, once they all were gone she breathed a breath of relief. She was a lone again, well besides Tristan. Vanora went about her daily route as best as she could, cleaning up the hut, looking after the few livestock they had, and playing with that children. As she handed number five a carrot to munch on Sage same behind her and tugged on her dress.

Sage had been quiet since the incident, she would sit by Tristan's side and wait for him to wake up. " Mother, when well Tristan wake up?" the little girl asked her Mother with such sadden eyes. Picking the girl up and placing her in her lap Vanora started to braid Sage's hair.

"Soon enough my dear, you have to be patient and give him time to heal," Vanora assured her daughter. Vanora braided Sages hair in the warrior braids Tristan always did her hair in. Then came a loud crash from inside the house, Vanora quickly placed Sage on the ground and rushed into the hut to see what had happened. She rushed into the kitchen and there stood Tristan leaning against the wall, using the wall as support to stand.

AN: So what do you think so far, sorry for the short chapter i kind of wanted a cliff hanger . I know a really bad one at that but i'm new at this . Please review !!!!!!!


End file.
